turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Yeager
The Yeager family of the United States were the most influential family in the history of relations between humanity and the Race. Sam Yeager rose from humble origins and a washed-up baseball career, to become America's foremost expert on the Race during the initial invasion. Sam Yeager and members of his immediate family played crucial roles in numerous historical events, whether for good or ill. Their cousins were the Jägers of Germany, which included Heinrich Jäger, who made a heroic conscientious defection from German service during the invasion. =Individuals who used the Yeager surname= Barbara Larssen Yeager See Barbara Larssen Yeager. Bruce Yeager See Bruce Yeager. Diane Yeager Diane Yeager (b. c. 1981) was the wife of Richard Yeager. Her father-in-law Jonathan Yeager, who due to cold sleep had an apparent age close to her own, found her to be very sharp witted and sensible.Homeward Bound, p. 550, HC. Jessica Yeager Jessica Yeager (b. c. 1998), daughter of Bruce, was a blue-eyed blonde with strong cheekbones, who bore little resemblance to her paternal grandparents Jonathan and Karen. Presumably her looks came from her mother, whom Bruce hadn't stayed married to. Jessica convinced her newly returned spacefaring great-grandfather Sam Yeager that he was welcome with her at any time, flatly contradicting his assertion that he'd be as out of place as a Neanderthal or a woolly mammoth.Homeward Bound, pgs. 548-549, HC. Jonathan Yeager See Jonathan Yeager. Jonathan Yeager senior Jonathan Yeager was a Nebraska farmer at the turn of the 20th century. Yeager was a philosophical man, and often stated that arguing about religion was pointless because no one could prove a damn thing.Homeward Bound, p. 124, HC. This open-minded view of the universe was passed onto his son Sam, who in turned named his own son after the old thinker. Karen Yeager See Karen Yeager. Louise Yeager Louise Yeager was married to Sam Yeager in the late 1920s and/or early 1930s. Unable to cope with his semi-nomadic lifestyle as a baseball player in the minor leagues, she divorced him some time before World War II.In the Balance, pg. 66, PB. Richard Yeager See Richard Yeager. Sam Yeager See Sam Yeager. =Related individuals= Donald See Donald. Igor Gorbunov Igor Vadimovich Gorbunov (b. 1920s) was Ludmila Gorbunova's younger brother. After the arrival of the Lizards, Igor managed to have a three-sentence note mailed to Ludmila to confirm he was still alive.In the Balance, p. 239, HC. Ludmila Gorbunova See Ludmila Gorbunova. Heinrich Jäger See Heinrich Jäger. Johann Jäger Johann Jäger was an engineer for Germany's Henschel company during the Second World War. His letters to his brother Heinrich, a tank commander on the Eastern Front, were necessarily censored, but the brothers had worked out a way of writing in hidden meanings that the censors would not notice.In the Balance, pgs. 14-15, HC. Jens Larssen See Jens Larssen. Olaf Larssen Olaf Larssen, a Minnesota farmer''In the Balance'', p. 463, HC., was the father of Jens Larssen. Jens fondly remembered Olaf whacking him with birch twigs as part of the sauna ritual.Ibid., pgs. 319-320, HC. Olaf and his wife (Jens' mother) were still alive at the start of the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, but Jens lost track of them in the resultant chaos. Mickey See Mickey. Unnamed ginger-addicted mother One night in an Egyptian guest barracks, Nesseref spent a night next to a female who approached her and asked for ginger. Nesseref chided the other on the socially destructive consequences of ginger use, but the addict responded dismissively. Soon the conversation turned to the topic of hatchlings conceived because of unseasonable sexual behavior, and much to Nesseref's horror, the other female bragged that, when she became gravid as a consequence of this side effect of ginger tasting, she immediately sold her eggs to unknown Tosevite agents in exchange for large quantities of the herb.Down to Earth, pg. 495. Literary comment While it is not clearly stated, the suggestion seems to be that this female is the biological mother of Mickey and Donald. =Miscellaneous= Jens Larssen's mother is said to have been still alive in May 1942, but is never named. Ludmila Gorbunova's patronymic is Vadimnovna, suggesting that the father of herself and Igor is named Vadim Gorbunov. In Upsetting the Balance, Sam names his mother as Paulette. Barbara names her parents as Philip and Carol Baker. At the end of Homeward Bound, several children and occasional grandchildren of Richard and Bruce are introduced. All are unnamed, except for Bruce's daughter Jessica.Homeward Bound, pgs. 595-598, HC. =References= Category:Prominent Families * Category:Worldwar